dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Tourette's Syndrome
Lord Tourette's Syndrome is the 4th episode of Dick Figures Season 2. It features Lord Tourettes asking Red and Blue to find his hat because he can't swear without it. It was published on June 2, 2011. Plot Having lost his prized possession, Lord Tourettes enlists Red and Blue to help put the hat back on his head, and the potty back in his mouth. Transcript (At Red and Blue's apartment, someone knocks on the door.) Red: (lying face down on the couch) Ugh, I'm busy, you get it. Blue: Lazy fuck. (Opens the door to a crying Lord Tourettes.) Lord Tourettes: I think I lost my cu...cu...HAT. Red: (talking to his own hat, holding it with both hands) I won't let them take you. Lord Tourettes: I feel really fu..fu.. SO SAD without it. Blue: Wait, so you don't swear when you don't have your hat? (Looks at him, annoyed) Lord Tourettes: Please, help me find it! There's a treasure as your reward! Red: (swoops down from above) HA! Treasure you say? We're finding that (slowed voice): FUCKING (shows a picture of two turtle dragons having sex) (normal voice): HAT! (Then shows the word "HAT" and the actual hat with background music and flashing colors) (Outside of a church) Lord Tourettes: Perhaps it fell off during my harp recital. Red: I'll ninja my way inside, just like Jesus would. (Pulls a katana from his back and jumps into a window. A girl screams.) Red: (comes out of the second window and his sword is all bloody) Nope, no hat in there, (closes up on Red's face, speaking once again in a low-pitched voice) and no survivors. (Time lapse. The three are walking.) Blue: Hey, maybe those street artists have seen it. Brown Street Artist: Yo, what you doin' on our turf, man? Army Green Street Artist: Si, burrito. Don't you know that these streets are peligro? That means dangerous. Lord Tourettes: Oh, goodness. Your painting is GORGEOUS! Brown Street Artist: What you say, poquito verde? Lord Tourettes: Your mother must be SO PROUD of you. Brown Street Artist: (emotional) Really, man? No one has ever said this to me before. Army Green Street Artist: Is true, amigo. (start hugging each other and crying as Blue and Lord Tourettes walk away and Red floats away upside down slowly) Brown Street Artist: (still crying and hugging) Gracias. Gracias. Army Green Street Artist: You have so much potential. (Time lapse, Red picks up a rock while Lord Tourettes cries.) Red: Nope... (Time lapse. He picks up Raccoon) Red: Nooo... (Time lapse, he lifts up a hat factory) Red:'' Nein!'' (NOTE: "Nein" is German for "no".) Lord Tourettes: (still crying) It's not here, either. Blue: Well, I guess you're stuck being super nice and shit. Off-screen Voice: Ho! Ho! Ho! Lord Tourettes: (gasps) My hat! Mall Santa: (points at Pink?) You're a ho! (Points at an orange woman) You're a ho! (Points at a cyan boy) And what the FUCK would you like for Christmas, ASSHOLE? Boy: I just want the old Santa back. (Cries.) Mall Santa: Santa's dead, BITCH! (The boy runs away crying.) (to Lord Tourettes): What do you want, DIARRHEA-BREATH? Lord Tourettes: You stole MY HAT! (Takes the hat off of him.) Oh, this feels like (puts the hat on and Mall Santa starts to electrocute.) LIKEASSFUCKTRIPLEWHYASSFUCKBEGINSTOFUCK! (Mall Santa explodes and all that's left is his skeleton.) Lord Tourettes: Ah, much better. As promised, here's your treasure (Gives the picture to Red, who gasps at it.) Red: Booooobs. (The boy is back with them.) Aw, you see kids? Miracles do happen, if you believe in yourself. Merry Christmas, everyone! Blue: What? It's the middle of sum-- -Episode ends- Gallery GreenSad.png|Lord Tourettes is sad without his hat|link=GreenSad GreenComp.png|Red and Blue are helping Lord Tourettes look for his hat|link=GreenComp GreenFind.png|Lord Tourettes finds his hat after almost giving up|link=GreenFind GreenHat.png|Green finds his hat and gets revenge on the theif|link=GreenHat GreenHappy.png|Everyone is happy|link=GreenHappy Trivia *This is the third episode to feature the Maulmart.﻿ *This is the first episode where Lord Tourettes appeared and did not die. * Santa dies in this episode. * The Turtle-dragon reappears and there is shown to be more than one. Apparently, they can mate. * This episode shows that Lord Tourettes' hat is what causes him to swear from his Tourettes syndrome. * Blue says that it was the middle of summer even though this episode aired in June, which is the start of summer, that or the episode doesn't follow timeline. * This is the second episode with a character's name in it, the first being Kitty Amazing. * This is the first episode not to feature Lord Tourettes laughing or making any sort of noise in the background at the ending. * Red says to himself "I won't let them take you" which is a reference to the Disney film "Bolt". Red also does not want to give up his hat. * When Blue is talking to Lord Tourettes, there is a note taped to the light switch that said "Turn off the lights Red!-B". * When Red is talking to Blue to open the door, there is a taped note that said "Remember to throw out Flufferz". Even though it happened in the previous episode. * Most fans agreed that if Lord Tourettes' hat made him swear, then Red's hat makes him defy gravity, or act like an idiot. * Lord Tourettes' hat is the reason why Santa started to cuss. * This is the second time the thumbnail didn't feature Red, Blue, or both. * It seems that Red is able to speak German, because he knows the german word for no (Nein!) * The Cyan kid might be the third character that wears glasses. Blue and Fat Ugly Girl are the first two seems to wear glasses. * The thumbnail of the episode is reference to the thumbnail of Ask KevJumba ''from KevJumba. *This episode marks the first time Lord Tourettes has raised his voice at someone without spazzing: "You stole, MY HAT!" *In ''Ask KevJumba they were elephants. *This episode was aired on the last day of school (central U.S. region). *There is a sense of irony in this episode when Santa says "Santa's dead, bitch!" he is later killed by Lord Tourettes. *When the gold street artist said that peligro means dangerous, he is actually incorrect. The english word for 'peligro' is really just 'danger'. The real Spanish word for 'dangerous' is 'peligroso', which of course is close to 'peligro'. *As seen in YouTube comments, many fans agree that the boobs in the picture belong to either Pink or Stacy. It is either that, or it could be that Lord Tourettes might have a girlfriend who has yet to be mentioned or seen (or probably won't be). Running Gags Auto-Tuned Singing None Red Floating When he is moving away from the two street artists. Episode Ending The I's have been replaced by bones and the K has Lord Tourettes' hat on it. The Last word Being Cut When Blue was about to say "summer", the episode ending cut it.thumb|300px|right ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2